1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baseball, and more particularly to a baseball having a surface cover which is marked in a certain manner to assist the players in training.
Specifically, the invention provides a new type of baseball having a cover marked in such a way as to a very helpful training aid for a pitcher, catcher and hitter The new baseball comprises a convention hard baseball having a colored marking on the sufface, and preferably a red marking, in a variety of patterns, such as a single colored strip spiralling downward starting at the top of the ball between the seams and going completely around the ball surface and ending at the bottom side between the seams, a red stripe which may take the path of the conventional seams on the baseball, or still more preferably a multicolored marking to effect a quick color change as the ball is thrown.
2. Prior Art
In the game of baseball, one of the most difficult skills to master is hitting the ball. Another difficult task is to develop a pitcher that is able to use a variety of pitches such as fast ball, slider, etc. to confuse the batter. A further difficult skill is that of being able to catch the ball and in some way communicate with the pitcher the type of pitch thrown and the right type to throw to get this batter out.
It would be a great advance in the field of baseball if one could develope a means for assisting in the development of the above-noted skills.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to develope a marked baseball that could be used to assist ihe pitcher, batter and catcher in their important assignments. It is a further object to provide a new marked baseball thatcan help the pitcher follow the ball into the catcher's glove, and thus teach him the type of ball just thrown. It is a further object to provide a marked baseball that can help the batter follow the ball to determine if it is coming in his hitting zone. It is a further object to provide a new marked baseball that will assist the catcher in his assigned tasks. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed des ription thereof.